Everytime We Touch
by VanillaLattes
Summary: Addison and Alex work through their problems to try and pursue a relationship. Story starts around episode 3x19. Addisex with a hint of Maddison.
1. Everytime

**Pairing**: Addison/Alex

**Rating**: M eventually

**Disclaimer**: I own absolutely nothing so don't sue…well you could try to sue me but I have no money to give you.

**Summary: **Addison and Alex work through their problems to try and pursue a relationship. Starts around episode 3x19 or 3x20, it will be addisex with mentions of maddison.

A/N: So I should be studying for my exams but instead I find myself writing addisex fiction. I hope it doesn't totally suck because then not only will I fail my exams but all I will have to show for it is a crappy attempt at writing fic.

I am point blank refusing to acknowledge the existence of the spinoff so in this fic there will be no mention of Addie leaving.

I have to say thank you to my wonderful beta Suz. She is amazing and she puts up with my constant emails. She deserves all the credit for the title…you can tell by the fact that it is so good that it wasn't my idea lol. I get carried away, all I wanted to say was thank you so much for everything big sis.

**

* * *

**

_Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
And everything feels right  
Ever since you walked away  
You left my life in disarray _

**_Everytime, Simple Plan _**

**Chapter 1 - Everytime**

Alex Karev was tired. He wanted nothing more than to go home, grab a beer and crash out on his couch. It was days like these that made him wonder why he became a surgeon, why had he chosen a profession that was so demanding. On a daily basis he witnessed the horrors that life could bring and most of time he coped just fine, but every now and then it just became too much.

He finished scrubbing out of, pushed the door open and walked into the corridor to wait for his attending. He perched on the end of a gurney that was propped against the wall and shut his eyes briefly. There was something about hospitals that was oddly comforting to him, he knew most people disliked their clinical smell and bland décor but he liked it. He thought it was the familiarity of it; a hospital was a hospital no matter where in the world you went. He liked the certainty and security that came with knowing that they would always be the same.

Alex stood up and moved to peer through the glass of the OR, searching for a flash of red hair. Addison had told him to wait outside once they were done but now she seemed to have disappeared. He hovered around outside for another 5 minutes before giving up and walking off towards the locker room.

He was walking down another corridor which looked identical to the one he had just left when her voice stopped him dead in his tracks. It was muffled but unmistakeably her, and from what he could hear she sounded angry. He followed the sound of her voice to an exam room and stood outside listening carefully. It occurred to him that maybe he shouldn't be eavesdropping on her conversation but the thought was gone, faster than it had appeared. He pressed his ear against the door so he could hear more clearly.

Addison glared at the man standing across from her with her hands on her hips. She didn't know why he had this effect on her, every time she promised herself that she wouldn't let him get to her, but she always failed miserably. The arrogant smirk that he currently wore only served to get her even more worked up.

She tried to calm herself down by taking some deep breaths. Mark just cocked his head and smirked at her even harder.

"Do have any idea how sexy you are when you're mad?" He said, taking a step closer to her.

"Mark!" Addison let out a frustrated cry. "Have you listened to anything I just said?" She sighed in exasperation and ran a hand through her hair. She knew she was fighting a losing battle, he just couldn't understand what he had done wrong. It was a small thing really; if she was honest with herself Addison didn't know why she was so mad at him.

It had happened before she had gone in to surgery and it had taken her this long to catch up with him. She had been heading up to the OR, taking the stairs to avoid being trapped in the dreaded elevator. He had come up behind her and pressed her against the wall. Obviously the lack of sex in his life was frustrating him. She had been too shocked at the time to protest and had allowed him to run his hands over her waist.

Maybe she would have even let his lapse go unchallenged…if not for the nurse who had chosen that moment to come up the stairs. Addison had stood frozen against him while the nurse stammered an apology and ran back out the way she had come.

Now Addison was furious, she knew the rate at which the rumour mill turned at Seattle Grace. In fact it was more than likely that by now the whole hospital thought she and Mark were dating once again.

Of course trying to explain to Mark why he couldn't just grope her in the middle of stairwells was an impossible task.

"I was listening to what you said. No groping you in public places…but what about right now…this isn't public," Mark raised an eyebrow at her suggestively.

"Fine then let me rephrase. No groping me…full stop. Look we made a deal, you go 60 days with no sex and then we see what happens from there. We aren't a couple and now everyone will think that we are, until the 60 days is up you don't get to touch me."

"Addison…why prolong the inevitable? We're going to be a couple soon enough so what does it matter if people think we're together now?"

"You're so sure of yourself, first you have to actually last the 60 days and forgive me if I'm not convinced that you will make it. We are only half way there and you are already attacking me in stairwells," Addison replied heatedly.

"Oh I'll make it. The question is, will you?" Mark asked.

Addison cursed herself as she felt her face redden under his intense gaze. He couldn't know about her little…incidents with her intern. She forced herself to meet his gaze.

"I'll make it," She said with as much conviction as she could. She knew she could do it, but the question was did she want to? Was she really prepared to give Mark another chance? At the time it had seemed like a challenge and Addison Montgomery never backed down from a challenge so she had readily agreed. It was afterwards when her brain analyzed the situation fully that she realized the consequences of what she had done.

Addison watched as Mark nodded his head slowly, for once the smirk was gone from his face and he looked almost vulnerable. Addison felt a pang of guilt even though she wasn't sure what she was feeling guilty for. Maybe it was because he seemed genuinely interested in trying whereas she was unsure what she wanted. She couldn't take it any longer and made her way over to the door to flee the room.

"Addie…" Mark's voice stopped her and she turned to face him once more. It seemed whatever he had wanted to say was lost though and after a moments pause she pulled open the door and walked out.

Alex heard her footsteps approaching and darted away from the door. He hurried around the corner and leant his head against the wall, letting out a deep breath. What had he been thinking? He was still leaning against the wall and muttering to himself when Addison rounded the corner and bumped in to him.

She let out a squeak of surprise as her body collided with something hard. She grabbed hold of it to prevent herself from falling over as she stumbled to regain her footing. Alex grabbed on to her waist firmly and held her steady.

Addison felt her face flush with embarrassment when she realised just what exactly she had bumped in to.

"Er….thanks Dr.Karev…sorry about that. But what were you doing standing here?" Addison asked. To her surprise she saw his cheeks redden as well.

"Well…you asked me to wait for you outside the OR…I was just waiting…that's all," Alex stuttered unconvincingly.

Addison was even more curious when he stammered out an excuse. She knew he was lying, but what was he lying about? Unless…her mind turned over the possibilities quickly. Could he have heard her conversation with Mark? It was possible she thought, but only if he had been intentionally listening. She watched as he raised his eyes to meet hers.

She knew she should pull herself out of his embrace; they were standing too close together for it to be professional. Addison could feel his fingers pressing against her waist and she knew she was digging her nails in to his shoulders equally as hard. Her senses were on high alert, his nearness clouding her brain and making her heart pound in her chest.

It was the speaker system overhead calling for an anaesthesiologist to OR3 which broke them out of their daze. If Addison had thought she was blushing before she knew her face must be on fire now. He pulled his hands from her waist as though he had been burned and took a step away from her quickly.

Addison dropped her hands from his shoulders and found herself looking anywhere but in to his eyes. They were back to performing the awkward dance of avoidance they had engaged in for the past few weeks. Alex mumbled some made up excuse under his breath which Addison could barely catch and started to back away from her slowly.

She heard a muttered apology before he backed around the corner and out of sight. She stood frozen replaying the last few moments in her mind, unsure how they had ended up in that position in the first place. It seemed that everytime they were near to each other they fell in to their own little world. Addison shook her head in disbelief, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't avoid ending up in his arms. Thinking about it now though she realised that he hadn't protested to the situation either. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and with her head held up high she carried on walking down the corridor, hiding her agitation under a mask of professionalism.

To Be Continued...

* * *

So that was chapter 1…what did you think? You must be thinking something now, right? I haven't bored you so much that you have fallen asleep? Whatever you are thinking please review and let me know…criticism is welcome :) 


	2. Somewhere Only We Know

**Suz - **Yeah you were first again, yay! You can write as much as you want and never annoy me, you nut :p lol Thanks for all you help.

**ingridmill** - Of course i will continue writing for as long as people continue to read and review :) Thanks for leaving a review.

**funkygirl4723** - I am glad you think it is good, at least i don't totally waste my time lol. Enjoy this chapter.

**goldentail** - Well i hope you like what happens here and thank you very much for the review.

**lytab5** - Thanks i liked that line too. So heres some more for you i hope you enjoy this as well.

**Emily** - Thanks for leaving me a review, it makes me very happy to know that you like it.

**Claire** - I will miss them so much as well, we can help each other through it :) Thanks for the review.

**Amnesie** - Thanks i am happy you like it. Your fics are awesome too.

**Farah** - Hey there, right i will help you though the depression and you can thank me by updating your fic lol Hope this cheers you up.

**A/N - **What can i say? There are no words to express how pissed off i am about the last episode. I won't say too much just in case there are people reading this who haven't watched the trainwreck that was the episode called Desire. If you haven't watched it yet then take my advice and never ever watch the last two minutes, that way you can enjoy the addisex and remain blissfully unaware of the crappy ending that the writers sprung on us. There is a lot more i could say but i will leave it there before i get carried away.

The only good thing to come out of that episode...yes there was one good thing...was that it inspired me to take revenge by writing addisex fic. So i sat down with my laptop and wrote lots of addisex goodness to cheer myself up. So here is the next chapter...enjoy.

_

* * *

_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin  
And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know? _

_**Keane, Somewhere Only We Know**_

**Chapter 2 - Somewhere Only We Know**

Alex sat in the cafeteria with the rest of the interns with a scowl on his face. He glared at Addison and Mark who were sitting across the other side of the room eating their lunch. To her credit Addison didn't look thrilled at the company, but still she made no attempt to move and that was enough to piss Alex off.

"Alex…hello, anybody in?" Izzie said in a sing-song voice as she waved a hand in front of his face. Alex swatted her hand away irritably and turned to face her, dragging his eyes away from Addison.

"What?" He snapped at her.

"Whoa chill out evil spawn," Christina said in her usual no-nonsense voice. Izzie just stared at him with a slightly hurt look on her face. Alex forced himself to soften his face slightly and apologize.

"Sorry Iz. I'm a bit wound up today. What were you saying?"

"We were just commenting on the fact that Dr. Montgomery and McSteamy seem to be getting pretty cosy again. I was going to ask you whether you thought they were back together," Izzie huffed, still not over the fact that he had snapped at her.

"Why would I know anything about Dr.Montgomery's personal life?" Alex said quickly. Christina scoffed at him and he turned to glare at her angrily. "What did that mean?"

"Come on, you spend most of your time following her around the hospital. You must pick up some vibes from her." Christina replied, shovelling her lunch in to her mouth as she spoke.

Alex weighed his words carefully. Normally he would join in the speculation, but the thought of Addison and Sloan together made his blood boil. He couldn't bring himself to tell them about the conversation he had overheard…well not so much overheard as intentionally eavesdropped on. He glanced over at the two of them again; Addison was sipping a coffee while Mark leaned in close to talk to her.

"I don't think they're together but it's not for lack of trying on his part," Alex said eventually.

"Hmm well that could be true I suppose. One of the nurses walked in on them the other day though, they were kissing in the stairwell," Izzie said. That was news to Alex, and not welcome news either. He resisted the urge to go over and punch Sloan and returned to his food instead, signalling that he was done with the conversation. Izzie wasn't as easily discouraged though and spent the next 10 minutes talking about Addison and McSteamy's secret love affair.

When Alex could take it no longer made up an excuse about having to check on a patient. He left his half eaten lunch on the table and hurried out of the cafeteria.

"So I guess he's not eating that anymore," Izzie stated pointing at the untouched dessert. When Meredith just laughed and shook her head Izzie reached over and grabbed the pudding from his tray.

Addison tracked the path of her intern with her eyes as he hurried from the cafeteria. She had felt him watching her the entire time she had been eating. Mark was still talking to her but his words seemed meaningless and Addison made no effort to listen. She had seen the other interns huddled close talking together, had watched as they cast her furtive looks.

She knew that they were talking about her and it bothered her more than she would care to admit. She couldn't really care less what most people thought about her, but there were certain people whose opinions she respected. As much as she hated to admit it Alex Karev had become one of those people.

As she had predicted the rumours had started up about her and Mark again, and as usual the true story had been twisted. Now not only had she been caught pressed up against him in a stairwell but she had also heard that they were kissing and some people said they were doing even more than that.

Addison dragged her mind back to the present to find that Mark was still talking, it didn't seem to bother him at all that she wasn't listening. Addison felt trapped by the closeness of his body and his arm which was slung casually over her chair. God she wanted to get away. She downed her coffee in one gulp, burning her tongue in the process, and stood up quickly.

Mark appeared startled by her sudden move and stopped talking for the first time. Addison said she had a patient to check on and hurried away from him as quickly as she could.

She slowed down once she was far enough away from him that she felt safe. She considered going to sit in her office for a while as she was still on her lunch break, but decided against it. Instead she headed up to the NICU; she normally went there to think. There was something about a room full of babies struggling to survive that put life in perspective.

Addison came to an abrupt halt at the sight that met her eyes when she entered the room. Alex was already there and she didn't think she had ever seen anything so adorable yet sexy at the same time. He was murmuring softly to the baby while its tiny fist was wrapped around his finger in a vice grip.

She leant against the door frame watching as he cooed softly to the baby. It seemed so out of character and yet she had never seen a more genuine smile on his face. Addison couldn't help but let out a sigh. She saw his whole body tense at the sound. He pulled his hand back from the baby and turned around to face her.

Maybe it was just her imagination but he seemed to relax slightly when he saw who it was.

"Dr. Montgomery," He said coolly, nodding his head in her direction.

"Dr.Karev, what are you doing up here?" Addison asked.

He looked at her and she got the impression that he was debating with himself, maybe whether to make up an excuse like he normally did or to tell her the truth for once.

Alex stared at his attending and had to force himself not to smile. She looked so beautiful standing in the doorway, her red hair was loose today, slightly curled just the way he liked it. He was going to lie to her, tell her that he was in here to check on a patient but in the end he couldn't do it. He figured that he had lied to her enough recently, the biggest one being uttered on that fateful day in the supply closet. _You're my boss, what did you expect me to do_? Sometimes he couldn't believe his own stupidity.

"I come up here sometimes when I need to think, or calm myself down. It's always empty…or at least it was always empty, until today," He smiled at her but to Addison the smile seemed sad, bittersweet almost. "What are you doing up here?"

"I wanted to get away for a while. It seems we have the same haunts Dr.Karev"

"What were you trying get away from?" Alex realised he might be pushing his luck with the questions, but she seemed willing to talk to him so he gave it a try.

"Everything, or so it feels like sometimes anyway. Do you ever find yourself in a situation and you really don't know how you ended up there? A part of you feels like you should keep fighting…see how it turns out, while the other part of you screams to quit while you're ahead," She came further in to the room and stood next to the Alex, looking down at the baby.

"Yeah…I think everybody feels like that sometimes. But you'll figure it out eventually. At some point you'll realise that either it's not worth the fight or you're doing the right thing and the reward will be worth it." Alex said softly. He was aware of how close they were standing and yet he couldn't bring himself to move away. It seemed they were destined to end up in situations like these.

Addison smiled sadly. Was it worth giving Mark another chance? What would her reward be? She couldn't help but feel that the outcome of her relationship with Mark would be the same as it was the last time.

Alex watched as her eyes clouded over and she appeared to be deep in thought. He raised his hand to cup her cheek gently; it was a reflex he couldn't control. His hand hovered close to her cheek but never touching as he waited for her reaction. She reached her hand up and covered his fingers with hers, leaning her cheek in to his palm.

Alex sighed when his hand made contact with her soft skin. She moved closer so that their bodies were almost touching and tilted her head up towards his. Alex knew what she was waiting for; she was giving him permission to kiss her. He leaned forward and gently touched his lips to hers. It was sweet and chaste but filled with underlying emotions. Addison let out a breath when his lips left hers again, unsure what he was waiting for.

Alex stared in to her eyes and brought his other hand up so her face was between both his palms.

"Addison…" He whispered. She shivered in response to his use of her first name. "Do you ever find yourself in a situation and wonder how you ended up there? You aren't ready yet…you need to figure out whether he's worth fighting for. Some part of you must want to be with him; otherwise you wouldn't have given him another chance."

Addison knew he was talking about Mark. So he knew about the bet, her instincts had been right all along. She opened her eyes to meet his intense gaze and nodded her head slowly. She understood it was mark of what he wanted from her; he wanted all of her…he wanted a relationship.

Alex leaned in and kissed her once softly on the forehead.

"I'll leave you to think…after all this is one of your haunts," He quipped at her, smiling once again. He stroked her cheek once softly as though he couldn't help himself and then made his way slowly from the room.

To Be Continued...

* * *

The next chapter will be up soon so bear with me. If you have the time to spare to cheer a girl up then please leave a review, i swear it will take you 30 seconds to do and it will put a smile on my face. 


	3. Standing On The Edge

**Baile87chica** - I wish this could happen on the show too, unfortunately the writers aren't that kind to us.

**LanieCroft** - Thank you so much for all of your compliments. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Suz** - Lol yeah you would whisk Kate away and why not take Justin as well, both of them together would definitely be good ;) Is your dirty mind working in over drive right now? Hehe mine definitely is. Thanks for your awesome review, i look forward to reading them so much because your opinion is so important to me.

**Claire** - You're welcome. I am happy you like it, let me know what you think of this :)

**Emily** - I am glad i can brighten your day even just a little bit. Read this and then go back to denial land where everything is wonderful lol.

**ingridmill** - Thank you, i am really glad you think so it means a lot.

**McAddex** - Yeah don't worry i am in denial about the last episode, in this fic they will get the ending they deserve.

**Carolina1986** - Thanks for the review, i'm glad you like the fic so far.

**A/N** – I am sorry it has taken me so long to update, I had every intention to update earlier but then real life got in the way. I hope this is worth the wait.

As always thanks to Suz for the wonderful work beta reading. You don't know how much I appreciate all of your support.

* * *

_I'm not asking for much  
But I need a little time_

_To find what it is I want  
And is it you this time_  
_  
**Standing On The Edge, Michelle Branch **_

**Chapter 3 - Standing On The Edge**

A week had passed since Alex had said he would give her time to think and still Addison was unable to decide what to do. Every time she thought she had reached a decision the doubts came crawling back in to her mind, ultimately she managed to talk herself out of it and she ended up right back where she started.

She walked the familiar path through the hospital up to her office and bolted the door behind her. God, why couldn't she just make a decision? She was back to doing anything she could to avoid Alex, despite the fact that she knew it was immature and childish. She took the stairs even if that meant she had to walk 10 stages and was exhausted by the time she reached the destined floor. She sat down at her desk with a sigh and pulled her lunch out from the draw.

She couldn't help but laugh at herself. How pathetic had she become that she was back to bringing lunch to work in a bag and eating alone in her office? Her thoughts returned to Alex as they seemed to so often these days. She had seen little of him the past week, he had tried to talk to her a few times but she had practically ran away from him every time he tried.

It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to him; it was simply that she didn't know what to say. She was confused, looking back over the past few weeks she realised their relationship had been a roller coaster ride filled with proposals and rejections. She allowed her thoughts to slip in to the cycle they performed so often, her mind analyzing the situation but never reaching a decision.

---------

Alex wandered the halls of the hospital glancing around for any sign of Addison. He didn't have much hope of finding her as he had come to realise that she was a master at the game of avoidance. He should be getting used to it; after all it wasn't the first time. The nurses paged him with work, Addison saw him in surgery but disappeared immediately after so there was no chance to talk and that was the only time he saw her.

To him it seemed clear that she had already made her decision and she just couldn't find a way to tell him. So she opted for the simpler choice of avoiding him completely. Alex had considered taking drastic action as he had the last time to get her to talk to him. Maybe another loud declaration shouted in a crowded hallway, or possibly drag her in to another supply closet.

He had considered his options carefully. Either he could tell her the truth about how he felt about her, and leave himself open to the hurt and humiliation of rejection. Alternatively he could dismiss his feelings and pretend nothing had changed and that nothing had ever happened between them. Neither option was appealing.

He was shaken from his thoughts when his pager beeped loudly and he reached down to flip it open. He set off at a jog for the ER when he read the emergency call from one of the nurses.

--------------------

Addison reached the ER in record time to find Alex already working on the baby which had just been rushed in. She felt a moment of pride as she watched him take charge of the situation. She rushed over and assessed the baby; it was immediately obvious that surgery was necessary although she didn't know if there was much hope.

She booked the OR and scrubbed in quickly. The room was tense as Alex scrubbed in beside her; however he seemed to understand that this wasn't the time to talk about personal issues. In some ways the silence was worse.

It was a long surgery and Addison did everything she could but the damage was too extensive in the end. When the monitor flat lined she tore off her gloves and apron and left the room quickly. Alex considered following her but he thought maybe she wanted some space first. Instead he called time of death and then scrubbed out slowly.

Addison hurried in to her office and shut the door, leaning against it while the tears streamed down her cheeks. A sob wracked her body and she gasped for breath. She stumbled over to the couch by the window and sank down in to it. She had being doing this job for a long time and in a way she was used to losing patients, although it never got any easier.

Today had been worse than normal. It was the look that Alex had given her when the monitor flat lined. It had been fleeting but she had noticed it, he had looked disappointed as though she had failed him. He had looked to her to save the baby and she had let him down, that thought alone was enough to make her cry even harder.

The door opened softly and Mark peered around the edge.

"Addie…what happened?" He walked over to the couch and sat down beside her. Addison could only sob harder in response to his question. He wrapped an arm around her and she rested her head against his shoulder. He rubbed soothing circles on her back while she cried until she had no more tears left.

The thought that she didn't want Mark to be the one comforting her entered her mind but still she accepted his offer and sank right into his open arms. She wasn't prepared to fight it any longer, she realised that she had made her decision days ago she just hadn't been ready to accept it then. In that moment all she wanted was Alex to put his arms around her, to comfort her and hold her as she cried.

Alex left the OR and went in search of Addison. He had noticed her eyes fill up with tears when she had lost the baby and he had to resist the urge to reach out and comfort her. He checked the lounge and locker room but she wasn't there. It crossed his mind that she would want somewhere more private so he walked up to her office.

As he approached the door he heard a sniffling noise coming from inside. He knocked gently on the door then pushed it open. The first thing he saw was Mark with his arms around Addison and she was leaning in to his embrace. Alex felt his stomach clench in anger and disappointment, he had suspected all week that she had chosen Mark but that didn't make the pain any less.

Addison's head whipped around when the door opened and Alex saw she had been crying. She stared at him in shock, neither of them making a move. Mark's voice broke them out of their daze.

"Karev," He spat out. "Did anyone say you could come in?"

Alex looked to Addison hoping that she would explain that he didn't need permission to enter her office. It seemed she was either incapable or unwilling to help though as she just continued staring at him. Her mind was working frantically trying to keep up, what did Alex think they had been doing? He gazed at her the disappointment clear on his face. It seemed she had made her choice and in his opinion she had chosen wrong.

"It won't ever happen again," Alex replied evenly. To an outsider it would have appeared he was answering Mark's question, but the comment was directed at Addison and he knew she understood by the widening of her eyes. She felt tears welling up again when she realised what he was saying. Before she could react he had stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Jesus, who does he think he is? What a moron!" Mark said angrily.

Something inside of Addison snapped when she heard Mark insult Alex and she stood up suddenly.

"Who do you think_ you_ are? You don't even know Alex so you have no right to insult him. He's ten times the man you'll ever be!" Addison hissed. She strode over to the door and yanked it open. "Get out!"

Mark looked angry and somewhat confused as he stood up. Comprehension dawned eventually and he scowled even harder.

"You have got t be kidding me. You and Karev…are you insane? Is this your way of getting back at Derek? He has his own intern so you have to have yours." Mark shook his head in apparent disgust.

"This has nothing to do with Derek, or you for that matter. It's none of your goddamn business what I do. Now you heard me the first time, get out!"

Mark walked over to her and stared at her angrily. She could see the fury in his eyes but there was something else there too which she couldn't quite place. He raised his hands to her shoulders but she flinched at the contact and moved away. With one last sad look in her direction he left the room.

Addison watched as the door closed for the final time. What the hell had just happened? She had just gone from having two men to having none in the space of ten minutes. She sighed as she felt the tears start to fall once more.

* * *

So please don't hate me. Or at least don't hate me yet, when the story is finished if you still want to throw things at me feel free to do so. But i'm not done yet so be patient with me, in the mean time express your frustation by leaving a review...pretty please :) 


	4. You Give Me Something

**LanieCroft** - Yep i am impatient as well so i know that feeling. I am trying to keep it kind of realistic so there will be some hesitation but don't worry i will fix it in the end. Thank you for reviewing!

**Claire - **Haha yeah i just did it! Thanks for sticking with me i hope you keep enjoying the story.

**Suz **- You are totally forgiven for not reviewing first, i know you were avoiding being spoiled. You did better than me i caved in and went on Youtube :) Oh and btw congratulations...how is Erin doing? lol.

**ingridmill** - Yeah well he is Mark :) Thanks for always leaving a review, it is really appreciated.

**A/N - **I was going to wait a while to post this in the hope that someone would take pity on me and leave some more reviews but then i got convinced in to posting it now. So you can thank Suz (yes my wonderful beta who i talk about all the time) for the quick update. Thank you so much to the few people who did review...this chapter is for you.

* * *

_I was meant to tread the water  
But now I've gotten in too deep  
For every piece of me that wants you  
Another piece backs away  
You give me something  
That makes me scared alright  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try _

**_James Morrison, You Give Me Something _**

**Chapter 4 - You Give Me Something**

Alex downed another shot quickly, barely even noticing the way it burned his throat. He was perched on a stool at the end of the bar determined to drown his sorrows and forget about the week from hell. Joe wandered over and removed some of the glasses that had piled up around him.

Alex raised his eyebrows at the look that the barman shot his way as he collected the empties. It was pitying and Alex hated people feeling sorry for him.

"Dude, don't pity me. No need to look at me like that. So I had a bad week, everybody has them, I'll get over it," Alex said.

"It's hard not to pity you when you look like that man. She really did a good job on you huh?" Joe shook his head.

"You burn the she-shepherd and she burns back. I hurt her and humiliated her so now she gets her own back. I should have known." Alex shrugged as though it meant nothing when really the pain was as raw as it ever had been.

"She-shepherd? Well you better watch out because it looks like she's back for more," Joe said while watching Addison enter the bar and leave her soaking wet coat by the door.

"Oh god, why me?" Alex questioned to the bar around him. Joe laughed and patted his arm reassuringly before moving over to take her drink order.

Addison didn't notice Alex at first. She ordered a vodka from Joe before glancing around the bar. Her stomach clenched when she saw him sitting there staring at the bar. She tried to make eye contact but he deliberately ignored her.

"Hey," She whispered as she moved to stand next to him. "Is this seat taken?" She gestured at the empty bar stool beside him.

"Depends who's asking," Alex replied. His voice was neutral but she noticed the tension in his jaw as he clenched his teeth. She could tell that inside he was seething even if he wasn't displaying it outwardly.

"Well I guess I'm asking," She said softly.

"In that case no it's not taken. You can have that stool and this one, because I'll be moving over there away from you," Alex said as she sat down beside him and he moved to stand up.

She looked hurt at that comment even though she knew it was well deserved. She grabbed hold of his hand to stop him from leaving. He jumped as her soft skin made contact with his and had to stop himself from automatically lacing his fingers with hers. He just stared at her small hand on his, unable to pull away.

"Alex…please don't go. Or at least don't go yet, give me the chance to explain first. I owe you that if nothing else." When he didn't move she continued. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"No thank you," Alex said tersely. "What did you want to explain?" He glanced at her sitting beside him staring at the bar deep in thought. She looked so sad that a part of him wanted to tell her it was all ok and everything was forgiven. The stubborn part of him said to get up and leave now. He compromised by just staring at her and waiting for her to speak.

Addison sighed and looked down at their hands. Where did she start? Maybe the beginning would be a good place. She took a deep breath and started speaking, hoping that he would at least hear her out.

"When I first started feeling things for you I denied it with everything I had. You were, and still are, my intern and I was adamant that our relationship had to remain professional." She swallowed hard before continuing.

"The first time we almost kissed all of that went out of the window. It felt right to be that close to you and who knows what would have happened if we hadn't been interrupted"

"I tried to end it then, I told myself it wouldn't happen again. Then that night when I kissed you, I tried to stop myself but…I don't know. It just seems that I can't resist. Then you told me you weren't interested. That hurt me more than I like to admit, I thought maybe you felt the same way about me as I did about you. Anyway after that I was sure it was over."

Addison took a sip of the vodka which was placed in front of her, she was about to pour all her feelings out to Alex and she felt like she needed something to keep her going.

"Last week in the NICU was unbelievable. You always manage to surprise me with how sweet you are, and for the first time you kissed me. I know I avoided you when I shouldn't have but I didn't know what to say. When you walked in on Mark holding me all I was thinking was that I wanted it to be you with your arms around me. I know I've been stupid at times but I guess I'm asking for another chance." Addison took a deep breath and dared herself to look up in to his eyes.

All the time she had been speaking he had watched her. His eyes were unreadable and she couldn't begin to imagine what he was thinking. At some point during her monologue his fingers had laced with hers and their hands were now clasped together tightly.

"Addison…I…I don't know what to say. You and Mark have a history I can't compete with," Alex finally said.

It was really the first time Addison had seen him look unsure of himself and it brought a tender smile to her lips.

"Mark and I do have a lot of history, most of which I'm not proud of. But I'm not asking you to compete with him, I'm asking you to give us a chance to make our own memories. Maybe it won't work out between us, I don't know, but I do know that I want to find out." Addison spoke gently; he looked more scared now than he had ever been. She wanted nothing more than to put her arms around him and tell him everything would be ok.

She realised that hugging him now wouldn't exactly be appropriate so she settled for stroking her thumb over his hand lightly, trying to put him at ease.

Alex felt his heart thumping in his chest as he contemplated her words. His mind was working in over drive trying to process what she was saying. He couldn't think straight, he could barely breathe and his palms were sweating. The only thought that was clear in his mind was the need to put some distance between them so he could think. Her close proximity and the feel of her hand in his was too much to deal with.

"I…I don't know…crap I'm sorry I don't know what to say," Alex stammered out. His knew his face was red and his eyes were darting around the room trying to figure out an escape route. "Maybe…but not right now, I need to think…and I can't think when you're sitting there looking like that."

Addison nodded her head slowly as his words sunk in. What did all that mean? She couldn't even begin to make sense of it and before she had a chance to speak he had stood up and pulled his hand from hers.

"Can I get back to you?" Alex asked as he put his coat on quickly. He seemed uncomfortable and desperate to get away from her.

Addison just nodded her head mutely. She knew even if she had the words to say she would be incapable of uttering them without crying. The corner of his mouth turned upwards in what could have been a smile but turned out to be more of a nervous grimace. Addison watched his retreating back as he made his way out of the bar.

_Can I get back to you_, what the hell did that mean? He wasn't saying no but it wasn't an acceptance either. Addison cursed him under her breath, now she would spend every waking moment wondering what he meant. It was so vague she didn't know what to think. She sighed deeply and waved Joe over.

"I think I'm going to need another drink Joe, something strong." She said dejectedly, resting her chin on her hands as she leaned on the bar.

"Sure thing Doc, coming right up. Rough day?" He asked as he prepared her drink.

"Try rough week…or you could even go with rough month."

"I take it things between you and Alex aren't going so well?" Joe asked casually.

Addison's head jerked up as she looked at him in surprise.

"How do you know about me and Alex?"

"He mentioned you earlier; I put two and two together. He seemed as sad as you are now. You know if you had a fight it's ok to just kiss and make up now instead of dragging the drama out for longer. You two work well together."

"Try telling him that. I tried to make it up to him but he just ran away. He said he will 'get back to me'." Addison made quote marks in the air as she spoke the last part. "You're a man…what the hell does that mean?"

"It means he likes you," Joe laughed at her confused expression. "He's scared Addison, he likes you and it absolutely terrifies him to think about just how much he likes you. Trust me on this one." Joe put her drink down in front of her and smiled softly.

"Thanks," Addison replied absently as she sipped her drink, her mind was elsewhere.

Joe chuckled at her vacant expression; he shook his head and moved away to serve the next patron.

Addison just sat there lost deep in her own thoughts.

To be continued...

* * *

Alright then...comments? What did you think? 


	5. No Way Out

**monetfun - **Well keep reading and soon enough i will reward you with lots of addisex :)

**Suz** - Ok i admit big sis knows best, next time i will believe you. Haha Addison will balls...thats something i have never thought of before lol. I love your long reviews so keep them coming :)

**xXjess886xX** - Thanks for the compliment, and he will come to his senses...sooner rather than later i think.

**CSM** - I am totally addicted to addex as well which is why i am in denial about them being over. I will keep writing anyway.

**Farah** - I know you love it, you're one of my biggest fans lol.Haha yeah i am sure we could teach Shonda a thing or two about addisex ;)

**LanieCroft **- Yay you think it got better, i think you will like this one as well. It does suck for Grey's that Kate is leaving, i know a lot of people who only watched it for her so they will lose a lot of viewers.

**locisvu82** - I hope this helps ease your mind then. I will keep going with this until the bitter end don't worry. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**ingridmill** - Yeah don't worry it will turn out ok in then end. Keep reading!

**Claire** - I didn't want to rush it so i am glad you like the pace of the story. Alex will get back to her, read and see what happens.

**Emily** - You're very welcome, and i was hestitant about that last scene but i liked how it turned out in the end. Silly Alex lol.

**greysaddict17** - Wow you read all four chapters at once hehe that's great. I hope you enjoy this then.

**A/N** - First of all thank you so much to everyone who reviwed the last chapter. I was in need of a confidence boost and you all cheered me up so much. Secondly i am away this weekend so unfortunately no updates until i get back next week, hopefully this will keep you going until then.

* * *

_I try to run, but I keep on falling  
And every time I turn around  
I hear your voice and it keeps on calling  
I'm bound, there's no way out_

**_Leann Rimes, No Way Out _**

**Chapter 5 - No Way Out**

Addison left the patients room and carried on walking down the corridor quickly. She studied the chart in her hand intently, making notes here and there and scribbling out information. She glanced upwards as she rounded the corner to see Alex standing across the corridor talking to Izzie Stevens. He was laughing but it faded away when he noticed her.

She forced down a stab of jealously at the thought of him laughing along with the other intern. She knew they had been together for a while some time ago, before the Denny Duquette fiasco.

Her eyes locked on to his and they stared at each other intensely. It was as though she was moving in slow motion as she walked by, everything around her slowed down until the only thing she could concentrate on was his eyes. It had been two days, 48 hours since she had poured her heart and soul out to him and so far he had said nothing about it.

Alex let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding when Addison had walked past. He watched her walk over to the nurse's station, loving the way she moved so effortlessly in her heels and mesmerized by the swing of her hips.

Izzie gaped at him with her mouth open and eventually slapped his arm to bring him out of his daze.

"Oh my god you were just checking her out!" She exclaimed loudly.

Alex shushed her while glancing around to see if anyone had heard her outburst.

"I was in no way checking her out," He hissed quietly but he couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes.

"Ok first of all don't lie to me; second of all I've seen you give that look to so many women before, I know what it means. Hell you've given me that look more than once," Izzie gushed. She was still speaking too loudly for Alex's liking so he grabbed her arm and dragged her in to the nearest supply closet.

"Alex what are you doing? Come on, just admit it. You like her; you have a thing for Dr. Montgomery, you…" Izzie started in a sing song voice before Alex cut her off mid sentence.

"Alright I get the point," He said suddenly. "Just don't make a big thing out of it and for god's sake don't tell anyone." He was looking at her with fire in his eyes letting her know that he was serious about it.

"Hey I can keep a secret," Izzie said indignantly. She continued when Alex scoffed at her disbelievingly. "I'm a good secret keeper. I won't mention it to anyone, but this is a huge deal. I mean you and Dr. Montgomery…do you know if she likes you? Ooh has anything happened between the two of you?" Her eyes were getting wider by the second, making her look like a kid in front of the Christmas tree.

Alex watched as she got herself more and more excited. He knew he had to stop her before she got too carried away, if he wasn't careful she would take him on as a personal project and play matchmaker for him. He had seen her do it countless times before and it was the last thing he needed now.

"Izzie, stop it. I appreciate you trying to help but I really am fine on my own. Ok, no help required here," He prayed that she would listen. She frowned at his words the way a child would when you take away its favourite toy.

"Ok fine I won't do anything…but I could help you know. Maybe put in a good word for you or…" She stopped when she noticed Alex shaking his head in defeat. "Right you don't want me to do that." She sighed and pouted slightly.

"I think I can handle this one on my own. Thanks for your offer though," He said sincerely. On impulse he reached out and hugged her. She was surprised by the display of affection but hugged him back tightly.

Alex pulled away feeling suddenly awkward about the situation.

"I should get back to work. Maybe I'll see you at lunch," He said quickly. She nodded and moved back out in to the corridor with him following close behind. He smiled at her once more before she headed off towards the elevator.

Addison had to stop herself from going over and demanding to know what had gone on in the supply closet. She had watched as Alex had dragged the blonde intern in to the closet, and had waited with mounting fury for them to emerge again. She couldn't believe that she was so jealous over him talking to another woman. She had to calm down.

She took a few deep breaths and watched as he approached her. She wondered what they had been doing in that closet; her mind conjured up all sorts of images most of which weren't entirely innocent. He reached her and quirked an eyebrow at her as though he knew what she was thinking. Addison felt her face flush with embarrassment.

"Dr. Karev," She acknowledged him trying to keep her voice steady.

Before he could say anything she spun around and started walking towards the elevators. Alex followed close behind her, mulling over his thoughts. It wasn't surprising that she was mad at him really; after all it had been two days. He knew what he wanted to tell her, he just hadn't built up the courage to actually say it yet.

He was surprised when instead of getting in to the elevator she veered to the left and entered the stairwell. His brow furrowed in confusion but he followed her as she began to climb the many flights of stairs.

Addison was walking on autopilot, she had become so used to avoiding the elevator she hadn't thought anything about taking the stairs now. She knew he must be confused by her sudden urge to exercise but he didn't say anything about it.

"Is everything ok?" He asked eventually after a moment's silence. Addison stopped and turned around to find he had paused on the landing a few steps below her.

"Why wouldn't everything be ok?" She answered his question with a one of her own. She turned to continue on up the stairs but his voice stopped her again almost immediately.

"You seem a little off. Is this about us or something completely different?"

"Damn it no it's not about us, as far as I was aware there was and there still is no us. You're going to get back to me remember?" He could hear the sarcasm and anger in her voice. "Or did you forget about that? I know you're busy working and you have other woman to contend with."

"Other women? What the hell are you talking about?" He questioned her, genuinely confused by her statement. Addison looked away already regretting what she had just said.

"Never mind. Let's go," She said quickly. He bounded up the few stairs that separated them and grabbed her arm to stop her moving away.

"No we aren't done yet. What other women? The only other woman I've spoken to today is Izzie and…" He trailed away in to silence as he realised what was bothering her. "You saw me and Izzie talking earlier?" He asked hesitantly.

"I don't know about talking…I saw you drag her in to a supply closet," Addison cringed at her words, she knew she sounded jealous.

"You're jealous." He said simply. "Don't, you have no reason to be jealous of Izzie." His hand slid down her arm to grasp her hand tightly. She was slightly taller than him standing on the step above; she looked down at him and felt her stomach doing flip flops at the sincere look on his face.

"I…I'm not jealous," She said weakly. His thumb was stroking her hand softly and his other hand reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. She involuntarily leaned in to his touch.

Alex watched as her lips parted slightly and she let out a sigh. His hand trailed around to the back her neck and gently pulled her head forward. She didn't resist and their mouths moved closer until they were just millimetres apart. He felt her breath hitting his lips before he captured her mouth with his.

Addison kissed him back urgently, all of the emotions she had bottled up for so long came to the surface. She felt his tongue asking for entrance to her mouth and she parted her lips so he could slip inside. She allowed her tongue to tangle with his as she locked her hands behind his neck.

Alex broke the kiss eventually when the need to breath became overwhelming. He smiled at her as she panted for breath and rested her forehead against his.

"Addison…go out with me tonight?" He whispered against her lips. She smiled at him softly.

"Is this you 'getting back to me'?" She said rolling her eyes at the whole thing.

"Yeah…sorry it took so long. I'm an idiot." He grinned and she laughed at his boyish expression.

"I guess I could make myself available tonight."

"Oh well whatever you do don't sound too enthusiastic about it. I might actually think that you are looking forward to an evening in my company." He replied cocking an eyebrow and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Fine…Dr. Karev I would love to go out with you. This will be the social event of the year; I can hardly contain my excitement." Addison said in a voice full of fake enthusiasm.

"Now you're just mocking me. That's mean." Alex tried to frown at her.

"Sorry…I'll find some way to make it up to you," She winked and leaned in to kiss him softly.

"Mmm I look forward to it. So I'll pick you up at 8, you're staying at the Archfield, right?"

"Yeah room 2214. It sounds great," He kissed her cheek and she gave his hand one last squeeze before pulling her body out of his embrace. "Right Dr. Karev I believe we have work to do, babies to save…let's go."

Alex laughed at her sudden change from Addison to Dr. Montgomery in the space of 5 seconds. He shook his head in disbelief but followed her obediently up the last of the stairs.

* * *

So that's chapter 5...review please! 


	6. Unstoppable

**ingridmill** - More addisex in here...all addisex in fact. Hope you like it!

**Suz** - How could i forget that you are physic? Speaking of which i believe you owe me more details from a certain addisex dream lol did you think i had forgot?

**CSM - **Hehe i love Izzie and her enthusiasm as well. Enjoy their first date!

**Claire -** I agree jealous Addison is great :) Sorry you had to wait so long for an update, still i hope you like their date.

**locisvu82** - Haha so did you make it through the week with no updates? You're welcome, aww i make your day that is so sweet. Thank you for reading.

**LanieCroft** - Lots of addisex moments to come, i promise. I was so upset they had no screentime at all in the last episode, they better have some closure tonight. Thanks for reading.

**Emily - **Wow that is an amazing compliment, thank you. I will try to update quicker next time.

**McAddex** - Yeah he got back to her eventually. And now you get an addisex date, i hope you like it.

**A/N** - Sorry about the delay in updating, I had every intention of updating sooner but things kept getting in the way. Like college and exams for example...which are now only 2 weeks away. So thank you for all the reviews and i really hope this is worth the wait, it is longer than a normal chapter so consider that my way of making it up to you.

I rewrote this so many times...no joke i wrote the whole thing and then decided i didn't like it so i started again. Then the rewrite got edited...and rewrote again...and then...well i am sure you get the point :) So i hope i got it right in the end, any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Of course i have to mention my big sis and wonderful beta Suz, thank you dear :)

* * *

_Do you think that this is right, or is it really wrong?  
I know that this is what we've been wanting  
And all this is burning in my soul, it fills up to my throat  
It fills up till my heart is breaking. _

_If we had this night together  
If we had a moment to ourselves  
If we had this night together, __then we'd be unstoppable._

_**The Calling, Unstoppable**_

**Chapter 6 - Unstoppable**

Addison rushed out of the hospital at 7.20pm and broke every speed limit on the drive back to her hotel. Despite her efforts she still had barely any time to get ready before Alex would arrive. She cursed her bad luck and she cursed the patient who had gone in to labour and kept her late at the hospital.

She ran in to her hotel room and threw her keys on to the dresser. Glancing at the clock she swore under her breath, it was already after 7.30. She jumped in to the shower quickly and washed her hair faster than she ever had before.

The clock ticked round to 7.45 as she pulled open the wardrobe to begin the monumental task of deciding what to wear. She browsed her bulging closet, skimming her eyes over the tops, dresses and skirts. Oh god, what the hell was she supposed to wear?

She pulled out a cream coloured top and held it up in front of the mirror. Too much cleavage, she threw it behind her on top of the bed before pulling out a second, which also got thrown away in exasperation.

By the time she decided on a red dress it was two minutes to 8, she hadn't done her hair or makeup and her hotel room looked like a bomb had dropped with clothes strew everywhere. She froze when she heard a light knock on the door.

Addison considered not answering at all but in the end she steeled her nerves and pulled open the door. She was met with the sight of Alex looking perfectly handsome and well dressed, while he raised his eyebrows quizzically at her state of dress.

"You look…nice," Alex tried to nod encouragingly. In a way it was the truth, she could never look anything other than beautiful. But with her hair damp loose around her shoulders, no makeup, no jewellery and no heels it wasn't exactly what he had expected.

"Oh for crying out loud you don't even have to pretend that I look good. I know I look like crap. Mrs. Peterson went in to labour and I didn't get home until 20 minutes ago, then by the time I showered and I couldn't decide what to wear…" Addison rambled without even pausing for breath.

Alex watched her as she wrung her hands nervously while she talked so quickly he could barely understand what she was saying.

"Addison…" He tried to speak but her voice drowned him out.

"…the room's a total mess because I emptied the entire wardrobe and…" Addison continued gushing on and on.

Alex shut her up the only way he knew how. He leaned in quickly and pressed his lips on to hers. He kissed her softly before pulling away and smiling at her bewildered expression.

"It doesn't matter Addison," He entered the room fully and closed the door behind him. "I'll sit and wait for you…or on second thoughts maybe I'll just stand and wait while you get ready." Alex said, eyeing the clothes that littered every available surface.

Addison smiled gratefully and disappeared in to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. She put a little makeup on, but nothing too over the top and sorted out her hair, she smiled when she looked at herself in the mirror. Not bad she decided considering she had got ready in about half an hour.

Alex let out a low whistle when she emerged from the bathroom and she blushed softly at his appreciative gaze. His eyes ran from her feet up her long legs, over her hips and breasts and eventually landed on her face. He stood up slowly and laughed when she did a little twirl for him.

"Better?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at his open mouthed stare.

Alex nodded his head mutely; his throat was too dry to even attempt to speak. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

"Yeah...you look…freakin' hot," Alex finished with a crooked smile on his face.

"Wow that's what every girl dreams she will be told one day. Freaking hot….what a compliment," Addison joked. Secretly she was pleased with the compliment, it was an Alex Karev original and she knew he meant it completely.

Alex moved over to her and kissed her cheek lightly, then her nose and her chin.

"You…look…incredibly…beautiful" After every word he kissed a part of her face before moving down and suckling on her neck.

Addison moaned and held his head to her neck. He trailed a path of kisses back up her neck and placed one on her mouth softly. His arms around her back were the only thing holding her upright as her legs had turned to jelly.

Alex grinned at the look on her face, her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted while she breathed deeply. He gave her a minute before pulling away from her completely.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. Addison's eyes snapped open and she looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" She stammered. "You can't just…"

"I can't just what? Get you all hot and bothered?" Alex waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Addison didn't know whether to be mad at him or to laugh at the fact that he had reduced her to complete mess in just 5 minutes. She huffed and sorted out her hair in the mirror above the dresser, before turning back to face him.

"Fine, lets go," She grabbed her purse and made her way towards the door.

"I don't like the look you have on your face right now. Why do I get the feeling that this won't be the end of it?" Alex eyed her suspiciously.

"Believe me when I say that this is just the beginning," Addison moved up close to him and whispered in his ear. Alex stifled a groan at her nearness and the huskiness of her voice. She moved away suddenly and her eyes sparkled mischievously, he could tell she was planning something.

Addison headed out of the door; she was just crossing the threshold when she heard Alex speak.

"Oh crap," He muttered under his breath. What had he gotten himself in to?

----------------------

Addison couldn't remember laughing so much in a long time. As with every first date she had been nervous about the topic of conversation, would they even have anything to say to each other? The awkward silence at first was broken when the waiter babbled away in Italian to Alex, who just sat their looking at him as though he had grown two heads.

Unable to reply he had just nodded his head to whatever the waiter had said. Addison waited until the waiter had left before she burst in to laughter at the look of utter confusion on Alex's face. He had looked shocked at her sudden outburst but then joined in with her. Once the ice had been broken they enjoyed the meal and the conversation flowed smoothly.

She soon discovered that they didn't have a lot in common, but somehow that wasn't a problem at all. It was refreshing and exciting to hear everything from a different perspective.

She leaned back in her chair with a contented sigh after she had finished her dessert. She glanced over at Alex to see him already staring at her with a smile on his face. He leant over the table and grabbed her hand gently, entwining their fingers together.

"Alex, why did you bring me here?" She asked hesitantly, the question had been in the back of her mind all night. The smile froze on his face and he looked slightly hurt.

"I…don't you like it?" He asked confused.

"I do, I love it," She reassured him quickly. "It's just that…you can't understand the menu, you don't even know what you just ate and…it just doesn't seem like your kind of place, that's all."

"I…It's not really the kind of place I come often. I just, I dunno I thought you would like it so…" He trailed away in to silence, embarrassed by his confession.

"You came here just because you thought I would like it?"

"Well not just because of that."

"Oh really…so give me another reason. Was it because you wanted to practise your Italian?" She rolled her eyes, laughing a little at his discomfort. "Relax Alex. That is actually the sweetest thing someone has done for me in a very long time."

"Yeah well, I wanted you to have a good night," He stroked her hand gently.

"I definitely had a good time…and it doesn't have to end yet."

Alex paid the bill despite her protesting that she should at least pay half. He brushed his hand against hers lightly as they left the restaurant and she responded by lacing their fingers together tightly.

They walked towards his car in a comfortable silence. Addison enjoyed the feeling of his hand wrapped around hers and his shoulder which brushed against her own occasionally. She smiled when he went ahead and held the car door open for her.

Alex couldn't believe how well the night had gone, and it didn't seem like she was ready for it to end yet. He drove back to the hotel slowly, he couldn't help but glance at her every now and then as he drove. She was smiling to herself and humming along to the radio.

He pulled in to the hotel parking lot and switched off the engine. Addison jerked out of her thoughts when she realised they were back at her hotel. She smiled at him nervously, unsure what to say. What would he think if she asked him up to her room?

"Addison?"

"Mmm sorry what? She blushed when she realised he had been talking to her and she hadn't heard a word.

"I was just saying that I had a great time tonight," He repeated.

"Yeah me too. Erm…I have a TV…" Addison blurted out. Alex stared at her strangely. She felt like slapping herself for saying something so stupid, of course she had a TV. "Crap, I sound like such an idiot. It's just that I haven't done this in a long time. What I meant to say was I have a TV and a mini bar so if you wanted you could come up and have a drink…maybe watch some TV…with me" She glanced around the car, nervous about meeting his eyes. Way to go making yourself look stupid she thought.

"I'd love too," He replied easily. "And just for the record I have a TV too." He laughed and she fake scowled at him.

"Now who's mocking who," She huffed. He hopped out of the car and moved around to open her door, grabbing hold of her hand as soon as she got out of the car. Addison gripped his hand just as tightly as he held on to hers as they walked in to the hotel, both grinning madly at each other for no apparent reason.

* * *

So there you go, i gave you a first date so will you pretty please leave me a review as a present? 


	7. In My Arms

**greysaddict17** - Thanks, i was kinda nervous about it so i am happy you think it was good.

**CSM** - Haha you are demanding just like me. I always do that in reviews...i normally say i loved it but can i have more please? lol thanks for the review.

**LanieCroft **- What did you think of the finale? I didn't like it and that is putting it very mildly, Alex and Ava? Really? Anyway thanks for the review, and i really hope you like this :)

**Claire** - Aww thanks for being so understanding. I really haven't had time to write lately, all i do is study :( So here is the update at last, enjoy!

**Love-Patrick-Dempsey** - I am glad you are enjoying it, more addisex coming right up :)

**Suz** - Hehe how do you always manage to leave such great reviews? Ok then i will wait to hear about the dream...although i know you can't have dreamt about what happened in the finale right? Because seriously that wouldn't be a very good dream...nightmare maybe. Anyway thanks for the wonderful comments, big sis always knows how to put a smile on my face :)

**McAddex** - Yay you liked it, thanks for reviewing. Enjoy this update.

**Emily** - Wow you are addicted, i am addicted to your vids so we are even ;) Hey your english isn't bad at all...don't worry about it. I know you love it!

**locisvu82** - Yeah i think we were all in need of some addisex after watching that episode. I was in need of therapy...honestly i was depressed. Thanks for the review, that is the best therapy i can ask for.

**ingridmill** - Haha i kinda liked that phrase too, i can see her just blurting it out...it's the kind of thing i would say :D Anyway glad you liked it!

**addexislove** - Wow thanks. Well here is more for you, enjoy it.

**PaoHalliwell** - Thank you, that makes me smile.

**A/N -** Well first of all can i just say thank you so much, i got more reviews for that chapter than i ever have before. And believe me i needed them to cheer me up after watching the season finale. It was a complete disaster wasn't it? Where did Alex and Ava come from? I was so confused...i thought he saw her as a sister and then BAM she's begging him for a reason to stay. For a minute i thought i was watching the wrong show.

Of course i had the help of my beta and wonderful big sis Suz with this chapter, do you ever get sick of me saying thank you for your help? I will keep saying it anyway, thank you...for everything. Anyway next chapter for you all, hope you like it!

* * *

_I just wanna watch you sleep, as you lie here beside me  
So close your eyes, I'll guard the door  
And when you wake, you'll wake with me._

_**Snow Patrol, In My Arms**_

**Chapter 7 - In My Arms**

Addison slid her key card in to the slot and pushed the door open easily. Her eyes immediately scanned the room and suddenly she hesitated, she had totally forgotten about the clothes thrown everywhere. Alex almost ran in to the back of her as she stood in the doorway surveying the mess that surrounded her.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are we going to stay out here all night?"

Addison raised her eyebrows at his comment of spending the night but chose not to say anything in reply. She forced her feet to move and entered the room fully, closing the door slowly behind her. After throwing her bag down on an already overflowing chair she kicked off her heels wearily.

Alex watched her closely, drinking in every little detail about her. Sometimes he felt completely out of his depth with her, she was classy and sophisticated and she terrified him with the feelings she evoked. She made him want to be a better man, he wanted her to be proud of him and that was a new situation for him.

Alex didn't quite know how to act with her. He had been taken back to hotel rooms by women countless times before but the expectation had always been the same. It was always just about sex and he knew exactly where he stood. Tonight was something different and he hadn't quite figured out what to say or do.

"What do you want to drink?" Her voice brought him back to the present and he saw she had moved over to the mini bar.

"Uh anything, whatever you're having," He shrugged.

"Ok then, two vodkas coming right up," She smiled at him and pulled out two glasses. "You know you could take off your jacket, make yourself comfortable."

Alex shrugged his coat off his shoulders and glanced around for somewhere to put it. In the end he settled for dumping it on the chair with her bag.

Addison handed him a glass and busied herself picking up some of the clothes from the bed. She began hanging them up in the wardrobe, trying not to get too frustrated at the creases that covered most of them. She switched the TV on as she passed by and he pretended to be engrossed in the terrible movie that was playing.

"So..." Addison tried desperately to think of something to say to fill the silence. "Do you like watching TV?" She mentally slapped herself for picking such a stupid topic, next she'd be talking about the weather.

"Erm yeah I do sometimes. I mean I don't really get a lot of time…you know being an intern and all," He replied. Addison nodded her head and they lapsed back in to silence. Where was the witty conversation that they had had over dinner?

"Maybe…it's late you know…I should at least…" He started to say awkwardly.

"No," Addison cut him off suddenly. "It's just, don't go yet, please?"

"Why? You just can't get enough of my wonderful company? I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my charms in the end."

"Yeah you got me. I was hooked from the moment you looked at the waiter like he was insane because he spoke a different language," Addison rolled her eyes. She felt the tension leave her as they returned to the flirtatious banter they had engaged in earlier.

She had cleared the bed of clothes so he could eventually sit down. He took his shoes off and sat flicking through the TV channels, trying to find something worth watching. She left him channel surfing and went in to the bathroom to get changed.

Addison pulled on her pyjamas quickly and put a white waffle robe over the top so she felt less self conscious. She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest and she leant against the sink to take a few calming breaths. She took a sip of her vodka which she had abandoned earlier, trying to build up the courage to go back in to the bedroom with Alex.

She wasn't sure what to do, it had been a long time since she had dated properly and this wasn't just any date this was Alex Karev. He had a reputation for being a cocky, smart mouthed, arrogant intern and a bit of a manwhore. Yet he had been none of those things tonight…well maybe a little cocky she thought grinning to herself.

She downed the last of her vodka in one gulp and walked back in to the bedroom to find him lounging on the bed like he belonged there. She hesitated for a moment, unsure where to sit, but he patted the empty space on the bed beside him so she moved to sit next to him.

He put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned in to his embrace. She rested her hand on his chest lightly feeling the ridges of muscle beneath her fingers and the beating of his heart in his chest. His solid form gave her a feeling of complete safety and she would have been content to just lay there with him forever.

Alex ran his hand through her hair softly and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. She raised her head a little and their lips met in the softest of kisses.

His lips were barely grazing over hers but Addison could feel it in every part of her body. She was tingling all over and she sighed softly into his mouth. His hands slid down her waist and stroked her sides slowly, slipping inside of her robe to roam over her flat stomach. She deepened the kiss and snuggled as close to his body as she could get so she was almost lying on top of him.

He would have been happy to go on kissing her forever but he eventually managed to pull back from her. She looked at him tiredly with eyes glazed over and her lips were swollen from his kisses. He grinned and couldn't resist placing one last kiss on her lips softly before she rested her head on his chest.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, thank you." Addison said sincerely, her voice muffled by the material of his shirt.

"You sound surprised that you enjoyed yourself." He teased her gently. "Have I shocked you with my sparkling personality?"

"Don't get too cocky with yourself." She said and he knew she was rolling her eyes at him even if he couldn't see it.

"I enjoyed myself as well, even though I have no idea what the hell it was that I ate and I didn't have a clue what that waiter was going on about." Alex replied.

His hand rubbed soothing circles on her back as she lay half on top of his chest. Her eyes were closed and she had a peaceful smile on her face. He grabbed a blanket from the bottom of the bed and pulled it up to cover them both.

"Addison?" He whispered softly.

"Mmm…what?" She said tiredly, opening her eyes briefly before they fluttered closed again.

"Is it…I mean…you don't mind if I stay over?"

"Alex…" She paused to throw her arm over his waist to pull him closer. "Shut up, and go to sleep" He could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke.

"Hmpf I knew you were bossy but I didn't realise you…" Alex started to say before she cut him off again.

"Are you sure you want to finish that sentence?" Her eyes sparkled dangerously and Alex took the hint.

"Erm right…I was going to say I knew you were bossy but I didn't realise you had so many other redeeming qualities," He nodded his head earnestly as he spoke to try to convince her but she knew he was lying.

"Sure that's what you were going to say. Now are you done talking or do you want to sleep in the hallway?"

Alex sighed dramatically but didn't say anything else. He held her tightly as her eyes closed and after a while her breathing evened out. He was unsure how long he had been watching her before he finally settled down himself. He placed a soft kiss on her temple and closed his eyes at last.

To be continued...

* * *

There you have it...what did you think? Please leave a review...really when you don't i get depressed and i go running to my big sis who then has to spend time cheering me up. So save her the trouble and save me the emotional breakdown and just review, please. 


	8. Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

**Suz** - You are right, you never complain about cheering me up, another thing which makes you such a great friend and big sis. I love the manwhore part so of course i put it in :) And yep you were first again, we have a good system for reviewing now i think.

**Claudia** - I am not hopeful for the next season of GA either, i will try to watch it but i don't know how long i will last without Addison there. Don't even get me started on Mer/Der affectionately named murder, no i won't even go there. Anyway hope you like this, lots of addisex :)

**addexislove** - Thanks i love that about Alex, that he can be both cocky and kind of arrogant but still charming. I try my best to show that. Right more hot and bothered, ask and you shall recieve ;)

**Noticeable801** - Great i am glad you are enjoying it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Love-Patrick-Dempsey** - Thanks for taking the time to tell me you love it :)

**Courtneyphiv** - Yay a new reader then. I will miss addisex so much, they had such great potential and it has all been wasted. yes i am still bitter about it lol.

**RiloKiley1** - Glad you like it, thanks for the review.

**McDayDreaming** - Wow you read the whole thing in one go? Amazing you must really have been enjoying it. I hope you like this.

**Dr.McSatan** - You did save me fom having a breakdown, i really can't thank you enough. Sorry it took so long to update.

**Claire** - I love the idea of them just sleeping together, it is such a sweet thought. Glad you liked it.

**Great Gomerel** - Haha i should probably cut back on my fanfic reading but i think it is too late now, i am already a lost cause. But hey admitting that i am addicted is the first step towards recovery. Thanks for all your comments, helps me cope through the depression.

**Emily** - You're welcome hon. I think i needed to write it just as much as you needed to read it :)

**locisvu82** - Right then we have a deal, shake hands on it? lol Sorry for the delay, i am back on track now though.

**Ciaobella06** - Hehe right i have had enough breakdowns when it comes to addisex, thanks to Shonda. Glad you are still enjoying the story.

**McAddex** - I know, if only something like this could have happened. I would have been so happy, oh well. We will have to make do with fics and lots of them so keep reading and writing :)

**A/N** - You guys are all amazing! Seriously, most reviews I have EVER recieved for one chapter. I love you all. I know the best way of showing my appreciation isn't to update after over a week but all i can say is i am sorry. I don't really have an excuse, just life in general. Between exams and moving house and my sister expecting a baby tonight...well actually 2 weeks ago but she only went in to labour today...things have been a little crazy.

I am hoping you will forgive me after you have read this, fingers crossed. As always a huge thank you to Suz for beta reading.

* * *

_Let 'em say we're crazy, what do they know  
Put your arms around me baby  
Don't ever let go  
Let the world around us just fall apart._

_**Nothing's gonna stop us now, Starship** _

**Chapter 8 - Nothing's gonna stop us now**

Addison woke up to find sunlight shining into the room through the gaps in the curtains. She moved to stretch out when her food suddenly kicked something and she hissed at the impact, at the same time hearing a grunt of pain come from the body beside her.

She turned around slowly to find her face inches away from Alex's and his breath hitting her cheek lightly. He was still sleeping soundly, despite her efforts to beat him up. He looked younger when he slept; the smirk often associated with him was gone and in its place was a peaceful smile.

She lifted his arm from around her waist gently and slipped out from beneath the blanket which covered them both. Alex rolled on to his back, stretching his arm out to the empty bed beside him as if he was subconsciously searching for her.

Addison padded softly to the bathroom glancing at the clock on the way. Plenty of time before she had to be at the hospital, she had always been an early riser. She left Alex sleeping peacefully while she jumped in the shower.

Alex opened his eyes slowly, throwing a hand up to his face to block out the light. He stared at the unfamiliar ceiling above his head in confusion while his brain tried to remember where he was. It came flooding back to him after a moment and he glanced around the room for any sign of Addison, a smile lit up his face as the memories of the previous night returned to him.

He heard running water coming from the bathroom which seemed to answer the question of where she had gone to. A few minutes later he heard the water shut off before the bathroom door opened softly while she crept back in to the room.

He cleared his throat loudly and laughed as she jumped a foot in to the air.

"Oh…I didn't know you were awake, you scared me." She said blushing as she wrapped the towel tighter around her body. She had stupidly forgotten to take clothes in to bathroom with her, so she had had no choice but to venture out in her towel and hope he was still asleep.

"Uh…sorry…good morning," Alex stammered as he stared at her towel clad body. He couldn't help but stare at the water dripping from her hair on to her bare shoulders or the drops running down her long legs and in to the carpet.

"Good morning to you too. I was going to leave you sleeping for as long as I could before we have to get to the hospital. Since you're awake, do you want to take a shower?"

Alex considered making some dirty comment about the two of them taking a shower together but he bit his tongue. Instead he just nodded and made his way towards the bathroom, pausing to kiss her softly on the way.

Addison sighed and her fingers lingered on her lips where he had kissed her long after he had disappeared in to the bathroom. She slipped her robe on and sat down at the dresser to make a start drying her hair.

Alex emerged from the shower a while later and stopped in the doorway to the bedroom to just watch her for a while. She noticed him in the mirror eventually and her face broke out into a genuine smile. Her eyes lingered on his bare chest before moving down slowly, following the thin line of hair on his stomach that disappeared in to the waist band of his jeans.

He walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her, his hands brushing through her hair.

"Hey hands off, you'll mess it up and I just this second finished brushing it," She pulled away slightly with a grin on her face. Alex pulled her up from the stool she sat on and dipped her backwards, threading his fingers firmly in to her hair to misplace it as much as possible.

She pushed on his shoulders half heartedly and mumbled a protest which was unheard as his mouth devoured hers. Addison stopped even pretending to push him away and pulled him closer instead, forgetting all about her hair, about having to get ready for work…she forgot everything in that moment. The only thing that she could concentrate on was his lips and hands on her body.

Alex stood her upright again as his hands explored her body fully, slowly inching inside of her robe to feel her soft skin. She gasped at the first touch of his cool hands on her heated flesh and responded by tracing random patterns on his bare chest.

He seemed quite content to kiss her forever and was in no hurry to take it any further. Addison on the other hand was becoming increasing frustrated at his light caress and was desperate for more. She pressed her body against his firmly, her robe slipping off her shoulders in the process revealing more skin to Alex.

He pressed butterfly light kisses to her neck and collarbone before moving back up to her face to cup her cheeks. Her hands reached down for the zip on his jeans to loosen them but he stilled her hands with one of his own.

"Addison…are you sure? I don't want to rush you…maybe now isn't the - "

"Don't you dare say now isn't the right time," She cut him off before he had finished speaking. "I'm sure Alex, I've never been surer of anything…"

The sound of her voice almost pleading with him was enough of an answer and he reached down to untie her robe, pushing her gently backwards towards the bed. He slipped it off her shoulders and dropped it to the floor, all the time his eyes fixed on her body.

Addison blushed under his intense gaze but she held her head up high and met his eyes as he raised them to hers.

"You're beautiful," He whispered against her lips as he leaned in to kiss her again. She melted under his touch and gave herself over completely to the feelings he was evoking within her. His hands were everywhere and his mouth followed them, never too far behind.

She got his jeans off eventually and his boxer shorts soon followed leaving the two of them totally exposed to each other. She sighed when she felt his hands move lower down her body, touching her in all the right places before they reached their final destination. She groaned out loudly and felt him smile against her neck where his lips were currently hard at work.

Addison felt her heart pounding in her chest. She wasn't nervous as such; she couldn't explain how she felt at that particular moment. There were so many emotions rushing through her body, most of which she couldn't really describe. She felt elated to have Alex touching her, apprehensive about where their relationship would take them, scared about what would happen when people found out, but most of all she felt safe and content in his arms.

When her first orgasm crashed over her body she called out his name and clung on to him as hard as she could. He kissed her while she came down from her high, keeping his fingers working to prolong her pleasure. She opened her eyes when the waves of pleasure started to recede and met his brown ones staring directly at her.

"Hey," He grinned at her, some what cockily but she could see the genuine smile on his lips as well. He waited for some kind of signal from her before he made any other move. She ran her hands down his back and gripped his ass which was all the prompting he needed from her.

When he finally slipped in to her it was pure bliss for the both of them. He moved slowly at first before building up speed. He grabbed hold of her hands and joined their fingers together, resting them on the bed beside her head. Addison smiled at the gesture; somehow it seemed more intimate than the sex itself.

She reached her peak and it was enough to send him over the edge as well. Their mouths were glued together but the kisses became less frantic as they recovered, no less passionate just slower and more relaxed. He showered her face with light kisses before he pulled out of her and rolled them both on to their sides.

"Thank you," She whispered softly.

"For what? Believe me I enjoyed it just as much as you did."

"I noticed," She giggled, shocking herself that she was even capable of making such a noise. "We are so late for work right now."

"Yeah well that's ok for you. You happen to be a well respected attending who can show up for work late without getting wrong. I on the other hand will be forced to clean up vomit and do sutures in the pit for days," He grumbled.

"Aww is someone jealous?" Addison teased him gently, laughing at the scowl on his face. She leaned forward and kissed him wiping the frown from his face quickly. "We should get dressed and go to work, even though we are beyond late now."

"I suppose so," He let out an exaggerated sigh and rested his head against her shoulder, kissing her lightly.

Addison dragged herself in to an upright position and clambered out of the bed with a bed sheet wrapped around her. As much as she would love to stay in bed with Alex for the whole day she knew she had to get ready for work. She pulled some clothes from the wardrobe and turned around to find him still laying in bed watching her every move.

"Ok now I'm not kidding, get up," She said as sternly as she could.

"Hey woman you aren't the boss of me."

"Oh I beg to differ. If you are good and get out of bed now I might even request you on my service today so you can avoid punishment in the pit."

He laughed and reluctantly got out of bed, mumbling under his breath the entire time about blackmail. Addison just laughed and disappeared in to the bathroom.

* * *

Am i forgiven? I gave you addi**sex** so i think i should be. Keep the reviews coming please, right now i really can't think of any witty comments to say to beg you to review. Just be nice and do it for me, please. 


	9. Forever In Your Eyes

**Suz** - Yay you will teach me, those lessons will be fun i am sure lol. That was the most amazing review, i really loved it, and you got to your point eventually...maybe my rambling habits are rubbing off on you. Yep you do always keep your promises, another amazing thing about you :)

**Sarah** - Thanks hon, i was so happy to get a review from you. I really hope you like this as well, let me know.

**addexislove** - You're very welcome, i love writing it so it's just good to know you like reading it as well.

**cl-roxy** - Wow thanks for the great review. Haha no don't feel bad, i felt that way at first but now i have accepted it, that doesn't mean i like it though. I am happy for Kate, it just depresses me that we have to lose out on what would have been an amazing relationship.

**Farah** - Yay i was going for hot, so good to know it worked out ;) Hey you are in Malaysia and you are still leaving me a review, now you make me want to kiss you lol. That is amazing, have a good time.

**Claire** - It is good to know somebody reads the lyrics, and i love that song too. I miss addisex as well :(

**Beth** - They are cute together :D Thanks for leaving me a review, hope you enjoy this.

**addexluv** - Thanks for taking the time to figure out how to leave a review, made me smile :)

**Addicted1** - I couldn't agree more, it is her favourite past time to torture Addison and all of her fans. You're welcome, and thank you for reviewing.

**Emily** - Yay thank you so much. Now i am grinning along with you, oh and your new vid is amazing.

**HuntingPeace** - They are hot and cute together, an amazing combination i think. Enjoy the update :)

**A/N** - Well we have almost reached the end, this will be the last full chapter but i do have an epilogue for you which i will try to get online this weekend. I apologize if i am not making much sense tonight, but i just watched Kate Walsh on The Showbiz Show and i am still laughing and struggling to breathe. I thought Kate swearing was the hottest thing ever but then she goes and opens her shirt...wow.

So on with the fic, as ever thank you, thank you, thank you to Suz for beta reading and just generally supporting me the entire time i have been writing this fic.

Oh and if anyone was wondering i now have a wonderful nephew called Jack, almost one week old now :)

* * *

_All the things I feel inside  
Are too strong for me to hide  
I need you by my side  
'Cause I could live forever in your eyes  
**Jessica Simpson, Forever In Your Eyes**_

**Chapter 9 - Forever In Your Eyes**

Addison and Alex reluctantly parted in the parking lot at the hospital. She watched as he jogged into the building before she followed a moment later. She had barely got her lab coat on before her pager beeped with an emergency call, and she was forced to rush off to the OR.

Addison was caught up in surgery for 2 hours after that and was already exhausted by the time she had finished, although really her day had just begun. As she scrubbed out of the OR the only thing on her mind was Alex. She wondered how his morning had gone and whether Bailey had tortured him as much as he had predicted.

Addison went off in search of him the second she had finished scrubbing out. She stepped on to the elevator just as the doors were closing to find Izzie Stevens and a couple of nurses already on it.

"Dr. Stevens." Addison nodded, giving her a small smile. Izzie beamed back at her in response, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks nearly splitting her smile was so huge.

Addison was confused at the huge grin on the interns face. Since when had Izzie been so happy to see her? She shrugged her shoulders and went back to watching the numbers light up one by one as the elevator ascended.

"Are you going in to surgery?" Izzie said chirpily. Addison looked at her strangely, why the hell was she so cheery?

"No actually I just finished one. Any surgeries for you today?" Addison replied, not quite believing that she was making small talk in the elevator with an intern.

"Not at the minute. I'm waiting for Dr. Bailey to get back, I think she went to check up on Alex." Izzie said, actually laughing out loud. "She has him on scut all day because he was late this morning, I wonder what made him so late," Izzie shrugged her shoulders while grinning at Addison like a madwoman.

Addison felt her cheeks flush with colour at the interns remark, if only she knew what it was that had kept Alex busy all morning. She felt a smile break out on her face as she remembered the night they had spent together and the even more amazing morning.

She cleared her throat and forced her face to turn serious again. "I can't imagine what was more important than getting to work on time." She responded eventually, trying to keep a straight face. The elevator stopped again and she hopped off two floors earlier than she had intended, now planning to head straight for the pit.

"Wait, I thought you wanted 6th floor…" She heard Izzie say from behind her but she just carried on walking.

"Change of plans," Addison muttered under her breath as she started scanning the area for some sign of Alex.

----------------------

Alex threw yet another pair of gloves in to the waste and grabbed fresh ones as he prepared to suture yet another patient. It was boring doing the same thing over and over again, and the worst part was that he didn't get to see Addison at all.

"Having fun Dr. Karev?" He spun around quickly as he heard the sound of her voice behind him. Their faces broke out in to identical grins when they set eyes upon each other. Alex had to stop himself from pushing her against the counter and kissing her senseless right there in the middle of the pit.

"Hey, I missed you," He whispered, moving as close to her as he dared while in full view of everyone. He glanced around to see how many people were watching them, a couple nurses were whispering behind their hands while staring at the two of them.

"Could I talk to you for a moment about Mrs. Anderson?" Alex continued in a louder voice, referring to a patient that had been brought in a couple of days ago.

Addison nodded her head and headed off to find an empty room, glancing over her shoulder to make sure he was following. She slipped in to an empty supply closet, checking to make sure no-one was watching as he ducked in behind her.

The door had barely closed before Alex had her pinned against it and was kissing her passionately. "I've been dying to do that all morning," He said a few minutes later when they had broken apart to breathe.

"Mmm" Addison murmured, leaning forwards to connect their mouths once more.

She knew they probably shouldn't be kissing in a supply closet when they should be working, but right now she couldn't care less. Their mouths broke apart once more and his head fell down on to her shoulder, resting there as his breathing started to slow. His fingers trailed through her hair slowly and she ran her hands up and down his back.

"Addison…I have to…I mean we should get back to work," Alex said reluctantly pulling back from her slightly. "Bailey has got it in for me now; if she comes to check up on me and I'm not in the pit I think she will kill me."

"Well if you don't have any objections I could use an intern, if you can drag yourself away from the pit of course." She teased.

"Believe me I have seen enough of that place to last me a lifetime."

"C'mon then," She kissed him softly and then pulled away, straightening out her clothes and flattening her hair.

Alex checked if she was sorted out before he pulled open the door and they went back out in to the main hospital. They nearly made it all the way back to the elevators before Bailey caught up with them.

"Karev, what exactly do you think you are doing? The pit is in that direction, and seen as I assigned you to stay there for the day I see no reason why you should be heading the opposite way," She snapped at him.

"That would be my fault Miranda," Addison said side-stepping Alex to stand in front of him. "I need an intern today and he was the only one who was free"

"He's not free Addison, he is working in the pit to make up for being so late for rounds he may as well have not showed up at all."

"Well it seems to me that his talent is wasted suturing people in the pit all day. So he will be working on my service as usual today, I am sorry Miranda but I can't do without him."

Miranda Bailey shook her head in disbelief. She noticed the way Addison was standing in front of Karev as though protecting him and her last words were all the confirmation she needed.

"Not you as well. Of all of the attendings working here I thought you would be more sensible, but I suppose it is too much to ask that at least one of my interns could keep their pants on around their superiors."

Addison opened her mouth to protest but closed it again at the look on the resident's face. What was the point? There was no way she would believe the lies.

"I'm sorry Miranda, but I can assure you that my personal life has no affect on how I work within this hospital. I needed an intern; Karev was free…end of story. Now if you will excuse us we have patients to see." Addison spun around and carried on walking towards the elevator with Alex following beside her.

They got on to the elevator and Addison sighed and banged her head off the metal wall.

"Hey, are you ok?" Alex asked sincerely.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just didn't think that someone would find out about us on the first day." She said laughing slightly as she rubbed her forehead where she had banged it. "Ouch."

"Sometimes I worry about you…you call yourself a doctor and yet you have only just discovered that banging your head off a metal wall will cause some pain and discomfort." He laughed as she pouted at him. "Want me to kiss it better?"

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. "Better?" He whispered against her skin.

"Yeah, much." She paused and took a deep breath. "I don't think it matters," She blurted out suddenly.

The elevator doors opened and they both jumped apart but no-one was standing on the other side. They relaxed when the doors closed again and Alex looked at her curiously.

"You don't think what matters? You know you confuse me when you blurt out random comments like that."

"Miranda knowing about us, I don't think that it matters. I mean she won't say anything to anyone if I ask her not to and maybe it is better that she knows from the start, we are kind of friends after all."

"Who knows, maybe some day a lot further down the line we will look back and laugh about this. We didn't make it through 24 hours of dating without someone finding out about us…hell even the McDreamy's lasted longer than that."

Addison laughed at the name for Derek and Meredith and the way he curled his lip at the thought of them together.

"A lot further down the line, huh? So…you still see us together in a few years time?" She asked cautiously, unsure of what to say in case he had different ideas.

"Addison, I've never really been a commitment type of guy before. In the past it's more likely that I run a mile at the mention of a second date, never mind anything more than that" He paused but then continued on quickly when he saw her face fall. "But that is all in the past now…with you…it's different. I'm not going anywhere, so for as long as you want me, I'm here."

She let out a sigh of relief and smiled at him softly. "For a millisecond there I thought you were going to say…" She shook her head and continued. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. I'm not going anywhere either, so for as long as you'll have me…I'm yours."

He was just leaning forwards to kiss her when the doors pinged open and they jumped apart again. She grinned at him and pulled herself up to her full height, reverting back in to doctor mode.

"Right Dr. Karev, Mrs. Anderson needs blood work doing ASAP and then you can go and wait for the results. Get back to me as soon as you have them, ok?"

"What? We were talking and now…is that how this is going to work? You bossing me around?" He said. She could tell that he was joking by the small smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah and you better get used to it, because for as long as I want you…you're stuck here with me, remember?" She winked at him and walked away leaving him slightly stunned but grinning like an idiot all the same.

* * *

What did you think? Leave a review please, you have no idea how long it took me to write this, actually this is the 3rd version. So please take 30 seconds to tell me if you think i got it right or not, it will be greatly appreciated. 


	10. I'll Be There

**Suz - **You fell off your chair again and your co-workers looked at you like you are insane, just a regular day at the office for you then lol. Don't worry that review made perfect sense to me, and i loved it. It is sad to think i will get only one more review from you for this fic.

**greysaddict17** - Thank you, i am very happy to hear that you enjoyed it.

**addexislove** - Yay thanks. I loved the idea of them kissing in a supply closet, so hot :)

**addexluv** - Glad you liked it, thanks for leaving a review.

**Claudia** - Yeah she is Bailey so of course she figured it out straight away. Thanks for reviewing and i hope you like this.

**Claire** - You are one of the few people who actually understood what was going on with Izzie. I really enjoyed writing their conversation in the elevator so it's really good you liked it too.

**Sarah** - Aww that's so sweet, thank you. This is the last for this story but i will of course keep writing.

**Beth** - I will probably write more addex so look out for it. Thanks for reading and reviewing this fic.

**Emily** - I loved the way she stands in front of him and protects him, it reminded me of that episode where she defends him in front of Mark :) Thanks for reviewing hon.

**HuntingPeace** - Hehe thanks i am proud that i made your day.

**Addicted1** - You're very welcome. I am so happy you like how that chapter turned out, i was quite happy wth it in the end but i will always question how good my writing is.

**A/N** - So here is the epilogue, quicker update as promised. I am sad to see this fic come to an end, i have thoroughly enjoyed writing it and it has been a welcome distraction from studying for exams.

One thing about the last chapter which a couple of people mentioned in their reviews. Izzie knew Alex was interested in Addison because he told her, when they both show up late at the hospital on the same day she puts two and two together that something happened between them. I hope that clears things up for you.

One final time i want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this fic, that really meant a lot to me. Also for the last time i want to thank my dear big sister Suz for helping me with this fic and beta reading every chapter, i really couldn't do it without your help. So...happy reading!

* * *

_I'll be there to comfort you  
I'll build my world of dreams around you  
I'm so glad I found you  
I'll be there with a love so strong  
I'll be your strength  
You know I'll keep holding on_

**_Mariah Carey, I'll Be There_**

**Epilogue - I'll Be There**

There were some days when Alex swore that Addison was the most stubborn and infuriating person he had ever met. The moments were fleeting though, before he remembered all of the things that he loved about her that made up for the flaws. When he first realised he loved her, it had been one of the most terrifying moments of his life and he had been prepared to run as far away as possible.

The first time he told her that he loved her it had slipped out of his mouth almost by accident. True to his character he had acted like an ass and pushed her away, terrified of the depth of his feelings for her. In the end though he accepted that he loved her, embraced it even and somehow it didn't seem so scary anymore.

Although no-one other than Miranda and Izzie had ever heard any kind proof about a relationship between Alex and Addison, it was speculated about by most people. The Seattle Grace rumour mill hadn't had anything that juicy for a long time, and for a while they were the only topic of conversation.

There was never any concrete evidence that they were together, but the little things didn't go unnoticed. It was the way they worked so seamlessly together in surgery and the way they seemed to understand each other without words. It was the way they found excuses to be alone together and the small smiles that they reserved only for each other.

For the most part Addison and Alex ignored the rumours and neither confirmed nor denied the claims that they were dating. It had been 4 months since their first date and things had only improved in that time. They had their problems but the fights never lasted long before one of them would back down. They were both strong willed and fiery tempered, but as time went by they learned to compromise.

When the time came for people to finally have proof of a relationship between them no-one was really surprised. It started out like any other day within Seattle Grace. Addison stopped by the nurse's station to pick up a chart and leave instructions about a patient. She grabbed the chart and scribbled down some notes as she spoke.

"I have Karev keeping a close watch on her, but I need you to check up on her at least once an hour as well," Addison said. She glanced upwards when she received no response from the nurse. "Am I talking to myself here?"

"Erm…right, I'll do that…but….I have to go." The nurse managed to stutter out eventually as she backed away.

Addison walked away shaking her head at the nurses reaction, she knew that this was only the start. She realised exactly what had caused the nurse to stutter, when she handed the chart back the nurse couldn't help but notice the engagement ring placed proudly on her finger. Addison grinned to herself and twirled the ring around her finger absently.

It was lunchtime before anyone confronted her. She picked up her lunch tray and for the first time went to sit down with Alex, not even caring about the strange looks she was receiving. He smiled at her softly when she sat next to him and let out a sigh.

"Tough morning?" He asked carefully, stroking her hand lightly with his own.

"Hmm, not really. I have a feeling it's about to get a lot tougher though," She said as she eyed Derek making his way over to their table.

"Addison, Dr. Karev," He smiled at Addison and nodded at Alex as though as an after thought. "So the rumours are true?"

"What rumours would that be?" Addison asked calmly deciding to play dumb to buy some more time.

"C'mon Addie, don't even try to pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. You and Karev are…engaged?"

"Yeah," Addison closed her eyes briefly before opening them again to glance around the crowded cafeteria. Most other conversations had stopped as everyone listened in to hear Addison's reply.

She considered getting up and walking away, asking Derek to talk somewhere more private. But what was the point? Gossip travelled faster in Seattle Grace than any other hospital she had ever been in, she had a feeling no matter where they talked everyone would find out exactly what was said.

"Yes, Alex and I are engaged. Is it too much to ask for you to just be happy for me?" Addison asked raising her eye's to meet Derek's.

"I…really? This isn't…I mean…" Derek stumbled over his words as he looked at each of them in turn.

Addison shook her head and looked at Alex. He smiled at her encouragingly as he squeezed her hand and her heart melted. "Alex," She whispered. She glanced up at Derek to find him watching the two of them curiously, _what the hell_ she thought as she threw caution to the wind and leaned over to kiss Alex gently.

She pulled back from him and just sat staring in to his eyes.

"Well alright then, I guess that clears up any confusion." Derek was smiling now as he watched Addison carefully. "You're happy?"

"Yeah, Derek, you have no idea how happy I am,"

He nodded his head and turned to walk away still smiling to himself. He paused and swung back around to face her. "Congratulations," He said sincerely before he walked towards the exit.

"That was surprisingly painless, and not as awkward as I thought it would be," Alex commented as he watched Derek walk away.

Addison smiled blissfully as she sat looking at Alex, completely losing herself in his eyes. When Derek glanced back over his shoulder as he left the cafeteria he saw the two of them staring at each other with genuine smiles on their faces, Addison's ring glinting in the sunlight.

The End.

* * *

Is it too much to ask for you to review one last time? I don't think so. I would love to get 100 reviews for this fic because i have never had near that many before. So please please review :) 


End file.
